


Começo

by DianaAyumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Omega Dean
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaAyumi/pseuds/DianaAyumi
Summary: "Estava acordando, seu corpo pesado e dolorido, não se lembrava de muita coisa, sua mente um pouco nebulosa, então um forte cheiro de torta de maçã atingiu seu nariz. Maçã e mel, junto com outra coisa que descobriu ser seu próprio cheiro. Se virou entre os lençóis sujos e suados, apenas para encontrar lindos olhos verdes o encarando exaustos, antes mesmo do outro falar a realização já havia o atingido.-Parabéns Sammy, você teve seu primeiro cio."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Começo

Suas pálpebras tremiam levemente enquanto imagens frenéticas passavam por sua mente, criaturas correndo na escuridão, gritos, sangue, tiros, armas sendo recarregadas, sal, água benta, facões sendo amolados, casas escuras e mofadas, tempestades, lágrimas, solidão... todas passando rápido demais para seu cérebro se focar em apenas uma, era um pesadelo, mesmo adormecido conseguia sentir seu coração disparando, sua respiração difícil e as imagens ficando cada vez mais aceleradas e confusas, como um vídeo acelerado, e de repente tudo parou, em uma única cena:  
"Estava acordando, seu corpo pesado e dolorido, não se lembrava de muita coisa, sua mente um pouco nebulosa, então um forte cheiro de torta de maçã atingiu seu nariz. Maçã e mel, junto com outra coisa que descobriu ser seu próprio cheiro. Se virou entre os lençóis sujos e suados, apenas para encontrar lindos olhos verdes o encarando exaustos, antes mesmo do outro falar a realização já havia o atingido.  
-Parabéns Sammy, você teve seu primeiro cio."  
Seu corpo se sentou na cama afobado.  
-Ha! Arf... Arf... - Olhou de um lado para o outro freneticamente se sentindo atordoado.  
-Sam? Está tudo bem? -Piscou confuso para a garota seu lado.  
-Jess... -Mãos delicadas acariciaram seu ombro enquanto o cheiro fraco de Beta o atingia, não servia para causar nenhuma diferença em seu estado de espírito, mas o lembrava que ela não era o ômega de seus sonhos.  
-Você está bem Sam? -Engoliu seco, sentindo sua respiração se acalmando lentamente.  
-Sim, eu só... tive um... um sonho estranho. -Acariciou sua mão. -Desculpe ter te acordado.  
-Não se preocupe, eu não me importo. -Sorriu fracamente.  
-Obrigado.  
-Quer me contar sobre o que foi?  
-Só... só algumas lembranças não estão boas. -Jess lhe deu breve beijo no rosto.  
-São só lembranças Sam, não deixe o passado assombrá-lo.  
-Não vou.  
-Vamos voltar a dormir? -Concordou.  
-Claro. Eu vou tomar um copo de água antes.  
-Ok. -Se levantou da cama em direção a cozinha.  
Sam abriu a geladeira e tomou um gole de uma das garrafas d'água, se apoiando na pia e fechando os olhos. Fazia anos desde que ele saiu de casa, se é que tinha tido uma. Não fazia ideia do porque estava tendo aqueles sonhos agora. Desde que chegara na Califórnia, sua vida havia mudado completamente, ele não precisava mais ser o estranho, tinha uma vida normal agora.  
"Você está indo mesmo Sam? Você está nos abandonando?" -Grunhiu ao se lembrar de como os olhos verdes pareciam machucados.  
Dean... seu irmão mais velho, o ômega mais forte que conhecera, se não fosse o cheiro doce de maçã e mel podia se passar por um Alfa sem pensar duas veze,s era forte, alto, boca-suja e uma atitude nem um pouco delicada, se não fosse pela forma com que estava sempre cuidando de seu irmãozinho ou obedecendo todas as ordens de seu pai, o "líder" do grupo, duvidaria que ele tinha alguma característica ômega.  
A maioria das pessoas dizia que não havia como ter dois alfas debaixo do mesmo teto e por isso ele estava sempre batendo cabeça com seu pai, se não fosse por Dean se metendo mais de uma vez, Sam sabia que as coisas podiam ter terminado feias, mas discordava que era pura biologia de disputa territorial, ele ainda achava que sua raiva que o impulsionou a sair para Stanford foi o resultado de anos e anos de negligência paternal.  
"Tenho trabalho para fazer", "O papai está fazendo algo importante Sammy, nós estamos fazendo algo importante", "É o negócio da família".  
"Algo importante", sim, claro, ele não era tolo, sabia que ser caçador era algo importante, mas... Quantos dos caras que estudavam com ele em Stanford haviam passado a infância circulando por todo o país? Mudando de escola de novo e de novo, não fazendo amigos porque sempre se mudavam? Sem ter comidas saudáveis para comer ou uma mãe para dizer que os amavam? Indo de motel em motel, sujos, mofados e fedendo? Quantos deles haviam aprendido que todos os monstros que estavam nas histórias e filmes de terror eram reais? Quantos haviam realmente atirado em um Lobisomem real aos 15 anos? Quantos sequer imaginavam o que era ter cicatrizes de garras de Wendingo? Ou como desmontar e montar uma arma em 15 segundos? Como clonar cartões de créditos e invadir o site do FBI? Bom, invadir o site do FBI talvez alguns, mas definitivamente não pelos mesmos motivos.  
Seu pai os amava, talvez, mas estava obcecado demais em pegar o que matara a mãe deles para se importar que eles eram crianças, que ele e Dean eram crianças e queriam um lar seguro e cheio de amor, que mereciam isso. Claro, ele sempre teve Dean, e Dean sempre cuidou dele, mas qual é! O loiro era só quatro anos mais velho, não era justo John colocar isso nele, talvez quando percebeu isso, Sam tenha começado a odiá-lo um pouco.  
Quando Dean se apresentou como um I, Sam tinha 12 anos, não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas sabia que alfas viriam atrás de seu irmão, então ligou para John que mandou Bobby para ajudá-los. Bem, Dean ser um ômega fazia sentido, Sam já havia percebido que o outro cheirava muito bem e que era muito mais bonito que a maioria dos caçadores que conhecia. Depois John ficou mais frio e distante, e ele sabia que aquilo machucava seu irmão mais velho, afinal, o pai deles esperava um Alfa, não um Ômega, estava decepcionado. Sam queria ajudá-lo, mas não podia, Dean era um ômega agora, e ômegas precisavam de um lar estável, outra coisa que eles não tinham, mas isso não pareceu afetá-lo, o loiro continuou agindo como sempre, mas deve ter sido mais ou menos naquela época que decidiu que John não merecia todo respeito que lhe davam.  
Sam se apresentou com 14 anos, um alfa, o orgulho de seu pai. A primeira mudança que ele notou, foi que se antes o irmão cheirava bem, agora parecia o céu. O cheiro de maçã e mel eram os melhores que já sentira, os impulsos estranhos em seu corpo também foram uma mudança, ele agia de forma mais possessivo quando havia outros alfas perto de Dean, mesmo sabendo da capacidade alheia de si defender sozinho, também estava mais agressivo quando via John, sentia raiva borbulhando em suas veias, raiva por John nunca estar presente, raiva pelos motéis fedorentos que ficavam, raiva de ter que caçar monstros, raiva pelos remédios que Dean tomava para se impedir de entrar no calor (cio) e suprimir seu cheiro, raiva por John não dar a atenção que Sam sabia, SABIA que um ômega precisava do líder da "matilha", mesmo que seu irmão nunca reclamasse e continuasse sendo o "bom filho", sentia raiva por sentir raiva, e como já dissera, se não fosse Dean entrando em suas brigas, provavelmente ambos os alfas teriam se matado.  
-... -Olhou a garrafa pela metade, perdido em suas memórias.  
Graças a frequente ausência de seu pai, Dean sempre cuidou de Sam, talvez fosse por isso que eram tão únidos, sempre fizeram de tudo um pelo outro. Ficou um pouco surpreso quando o outro se apresentou como um ômega, mas isso não o tornou fraco e submisso como os outros ômegas eram retratados, Dean era forte e tinha o melhor cheiro do mundo. Antes mesmo de se apresentar como Alfa, era ciumento, não sabia distinguir os cheiros um do outro ainda, mas odiava vê-lo com alguma garota por aí, claro, psicólogos e médicos da área dizem que é natural se apaixonar ou ter sentimentos românticos por ômegas que admiram muito ou que estão sempre muito perto, mas Sam sabia que era mais do que isso. Nenhum outro ômega nunca lhe cheirou tão bem quanto Dean.  
Era por isso que Jéssica era uma beta, ele não conseguia se interessar por nenhum outro ômega.  
Depois que se apresentou aos 14, prometeu a si mesmo que ele faria seu próprio caminho, não queria ser caçador e não seria, também se prometeu que seria um homem melhor do que seu pai e que não seria como os outros alfas idiotas que humilhavam os ômegas e os tratavam como prostitudas, afinal, seu irmão era um ômega e já o vira abater coisas muito piores do que um alfa machão, mas claro, seus instintos ainda o diziwm para proteger e cuidar do ômega da"matilha", isso tudo é claro, foi antes dos 15, até que seu calor batesse e ele querer, precisar dar um nó no buraco ômega mais perto.  
Sam só se lembrava de acordar suando frio, sentindo sua pele queimando, respiração acelerada, sentidos hiper-sensíveis, duro e excitado, se lembrava de ver Dean bairando com um olhar preocupado e então o cheiro de maçã e mel, o cheiro de um buraco quente, de um ômega disponível o atingiu e ele pulou. Depois disso, só havia vislumbres de memórias, e eles eram o suficiente para o fazer querer vomitar, coisas como: "Pare Sam! Por favor!", mesmo que depois se transformassem em: "Ok, você precisa disso, eu entendo. Vá em frente Sammy", mas não! Dean não devia entender! Quando acordou depois de quase 24 horas (o calor de um Alfa tinha um período de duração menor do que de um ômega, para evitar que seus instintos violentos acabassem machucando see parceiro), estava confuso em meio a lençóis sujos e amassados, a única coisa que se passava por sua cabeça era: "O que raios aconteceu?!" mas quando olhou para o lado e encontrou um par de olhos verdes e um sorriso cansado, se odiou profundamente.  
"Parabéns Sammy, você teve seu primeiro cio"  
Se lembrava de ver todas as marcas de mordida e arranhões pelo corpo alheio, como suas mãos estavam sangrando por terem escondido a glândula de ligação, se lembrava de ter sentido nojo de si mesmo, nojo por sentir seu alfa interno gostar de ver seu irmão, seu ômega cheio do esperma dele, se odiava por ter feito Dean consolá-lo e ter dito que a culpa não era dele, se odiava porque prometeu para si que protegeria Dean, e falhara. Talvez esse tenha sido um dos principais fatores que o levou a decisão de ir embora.  
Depois disso, claro, tudo voltou ao "normal", Dean ainda era Dean, John ainda era John, eles ainda caçavam monstros, e apenas Sam não era Sam, toda vez que olhava o loiro, mesmo depois que as marcas de mordidas em suas mãos se curaram, a culpa ameaçava sufocá-lo, culpa e raiva. Não se sentia culpado por ter se forçado em seu irmão (bem, ao menos não só por isso), mas também porque queria que Dean fosse dele, o queria com seu Ômega. Queria o levar para longe de John e criar uma vida feliz para eles, mas sabia que seu irmão era forte e independente demais para isso, não precisava de um Alfa. E mais, mesmo sendo um ômega forte, nunca iria contra o Alfa-Líder.  
Somando a raiva que sentia por John, mais o desejo de liberdade e de uma vida normal, mais a vergonha e a culpa de querer o irmão mais velho, somado a carta de aceitação de Stanford, Sam não ficaria com eles. Doeu abandoná-los, ele e seu pai tiveram uma briga horrível, na qual pela primeira vez Dean não se meteu, e ele viu como o outro estava dividido entre apoiá-lo e implorá-lo para ficar, porque seu irmão o queria feliz acima de tudo, e então Sam partiu.  
Agora ele era um estudante de direito na prestigiada universidade de Stanford na Califórnia, tinha uma vida normal, amigos e morava com sua namorada Beta maravilhosa, estava tudo indo perfeitamente bem, ao menos até ele começar a ter aqueles sonhos. Não fazia sentido tê-los, fazia anos que não tinha notícias de seu pai e seu irmão, então... porquê? Talvez fosse porque tinha uma grande entrevista em alguns dias em um escritório de advocacia como estagiário, talvez seu cérebro estivesse estressado e o fazendo pensar em tudo de estressante que passara em sua vida, algo como: "Olha tudo pelo que você já passou, consegue isso também" ou talvez tivesse algo errado com Dean e seu pai.  
-Não, eles estão bem. -Se forçou a engolir a saliva, mas isso não ajudou.  
Mais de uma vez desde que chegou na Califórnia quis pegar seu celular e ligar para Dean, mas antes de sair de casa, seu pai o mandou nunca entrar em contato com eles de novo, e foi que fez.  
Respirou fundo e tomou o resto da água, estava tudo bem, ele já passou por muita coisa até chegar onde estava e não seria alguns pesadelos que o parariam.  
Largou a garrafa vazia na pia e voltou para o quarto, se aconchegando com Jéssica, ignorou a parte de seu cérebro que o acusou de estar com ela apenas porque era uma beta e betas não tinha odor, assim ele podia fechar os olhos e imaginar o cheiro de maçã e mel, afinal, às vezes temos que mentir para nós mesmos.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam passou a semana inquiet,o ele não sabia exatamente porque, talvez fosse seus sonhos, mas tinha aquela sensação em seu estômago, era algo familiar de quando ele ia caçar com John e precisavam ficar de tocaia ou procurar algo. Seus sentidos de Caçador estavam em alerta, seus sentidos Alfa estavam alertas e não sabia porquê.  
-Ei Sam, o que você tem? -Olhou para seu amigo.  
-Eu? Nada por que Josh? -Josh Hillsonn, um alfa do curso de economia.  
-Tá brincando? Você parece péssimo. -Sorriu sem graça.  
-Sério?  
-É, você tem olheras, ombros tensos, e cara, você fede. -Bem, Sam também achava que Josh fedia.  
-Cala a boca, eu não fedo.  
-Há você fede, né Lince?  
-Bem... -A ruiva os olhou meio insegura, era rude falar do cheiro das outras pessoas, principalmente para um ômega, claro, Dean nunca se importou, fazia piadas o tempo todo. Droga Sam, Pare!  
-Tudo bem Lince, pode falar. Eu pareço mal?  
-Você parece... estressado. -Sim, ele se sentia estressado, muito.  
-Desculpe, sei que é grosseiro perguntar, mas meu cheiro está...  
-Muito forte? -Concordou. -Um pouco, nada extremo, mas... -Mas fazia as pessoas pensarem antes de falar com ele.  
-Entendi, obrigado. -Lince era uma ômega, então podia sentir seu cheiro muito bem.  
Lince cheirava a... flores, não que fosse desagradável, mas não conseguia se interessar pelo cheiro de nenhum Ômega no Campos, na cidade, provavelmente no mundo a não ser o cheiro de maçã e mel. E novamente seus pensamentos estavam indo naquela direção.  
-Ei, você está com algum problema?  
-Não é nada Josh.  
-Mesmo?  
-Mesmo.  
-A Jess disse que você teve pesadelos essa semana. -O quê? Desde quando eles eram tão amigos?  
-Acho que é estresse por causa da entrevista do estágio.  
-Qualé! Sei que você vai conseguir isso. -Sooriu.  
-Obrigado.  
-Qualquer problema eu estou aqui. -Josh apertou seu ombro e olhou para a garota. -Ei Lin, vamos nessa.  
-Ok.  
-Por que não aparece na casa do Ches essa noite? Vai ter uma festa legal. -Quase grunhiu com a ideia, particularmente sabia que a vida Universitária devia ser mais diversão, mas realmente não era muito disso e ele não gostava de Ches.  
-Eu não sei...  
-A Jess vai.  
-É, ela me falou.  
-Vem Sam, vai ser legal! Sei que você e ele não se dão muito bem, mas e daí? Eu também não gosto dele, mas gosto de beber. -Josh riu e Sam balançou a cabeça, seu amigo realmente.  
-Eu também vou. -Olhou para Lince.  
-Sério? Achei que não fosse muito de ir em festas.  
-E não sou, mas o Josh quer ir...  
-Há sei. -Na verdade não entendia qual era a relação deles, Josh era um idiota que fodia quase todo ômega que via, e Lince era do tipo santinha, como isso funcionava? Talvez fosse isso, não funcionava.  
-Aproveita que amanhã é sábado cara, hoje você pode encher a cara e usar o que quiser.  
-Eu não faço isso Josh. -O outro riu.  
-Não sabe o que está perdendo.  
-É, eu acho que sei. -Não imaginava o desgosto que daria a Dean se usasse drogas, nunca faria isso.  
-Nós vamos sair às 9 horas.  
-Minhas aulas acabam esse horário.  
-Passa em casa e traz uma roupa, você troca no banheiro da uni (universidade). -Por que estava mesmo considerando isso?  
-Não sei...  
-Vai ser bom para distrair, e você tá precisando. -Verdade seja dita, ele estava.  
-Ok, as 21:00 né?  
-Sim! Eu te espero no portão da frente.  
-Mas meu carro e...-Josh o olhou como se estivesse o chamando de idiota.  
-Você vai ficar bêbado não vai? Então não dirige ué.  
-Eu não pr... -Não pretendia ficar bêbado.  
-As 21:00, até! -Suspirou ao ver seus amigos se afastando, fala sério.  
Isso era uma das coisas que odiava sobre a faculdade, tinha festa todos os dias em algum lugar.  
-Há... -Pegou sua mochila e se levantou do banco que estava sentado. Era melhor aproveitar que tinha um tempo livre e ir em casa pegar sua troca de roupa.  
Caminhou até seu carro parando perto do veículo. Seu coração pulsou adrenalina, tinha alguém atrás de si. Seu corpo se preparou para reagir quando sentiu o cheiro do perfume industrial de Jéssica.  
-BUU!!! -Ficou dividido entre rir ou ficar aliviado por não ter lhe dado um soco, essa era uma das desvantagens de namorar uma beta, falta de odor, mas a namorava primeiramente por isso.  
-Oi Jess. -Ela fez um biquinho infantil.  
-Por que nunca te assusto?  
-Você é bonita demais para me dar medo. -Comparado a outras coisas que ele viu, Jéssica era como um ursinho de pelúcia.  
-Droga Sam Winchester, você é um paquerador. -Sorriram e trocaram um selinho.  
-O Josh disse que você vai na festa do Ches.  
-É, eu meio que fui... forçado.  
-Imagino, mas vai ser legal. -Apesar de duvidar um pouco disso, sorriu.  
-Sim, vai. Eu estou indo para casa pegar umas roupas, quer vir?  
-Claro. -Ambos entraram no carro.  
Durante o caminho fizeram algumas piadas sobre coisas idiotas, cantaram músicas bregas e conversaram um pouco até estarem estacionando o carro na frente da casa em que moravam.  
-Vamos escolher sua roupa amor. -Riu.  
-Vai me ajudar é?  
-Claro que vou Sam! -Entraram.  
Escolher uma roupa fica mais difícil entre trocas de carícias e beijos quentes, resultado? Voltaram atrasados para o Campus.  
-Droga! Vou chegar atrasada na minha aula de anatomia!  
-Também vou me atrasar! -Mal parou o carro e saltaram para fora.  
Sam trancou o veículo e ambos saíram afobadis, precisavam se apressar ou chegariam muito atrasados. Corriam para a entrada, até um cheiro repentino o forçar a parar.  
-Ei, Sam! -Ignorou Jéssica e continuou olhando ao redor, procurando a fonte do odor. Nada. -O que foi?  
-Você... você sentiu esse cheiro? -Seu coração se disparou e respirou fundo, tentando sentir novamente, mas falhou.  
-Cheiro do quê? -Jéssica observou seu namorado farejando o ar como um cachorro, teria sido fofo se não fosse estranho, na verdade ele estava estranho a semana toda! Mais do que o normal.  
-Cheiro de... torta de maçã e mel... -Jurava que sentiu isso, mas agora...  
-Sam, não é hora para ficar com fome, vem! -Sentiu sua mão ser puxada e se deixou levar.  
Devia ter sido apenas imaginação, sim definitivamente fora apenas imaginação.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trocar de roupa no banheiro da Universidade não era algo que queria fazer frequentemente mas pelo menos conseguiu tomar um banho rápido do vestiário do clube de tênis Ainda bem que eles eram legais. Ajeitou sua roupa e pentear os cabelos ainda úmidos preferia ter usado Seu shampoo mas fazer o que né.  
-Aí está você Sam! -Jéssica o estava esperando na porta do banheiro masculino (tambem arrumada).  
-Você está linda.  
-Obrigada! -Ela veio lhe beijar, mas ele disfarçadamente desviou.  
-E aí Mike, July, tudo bem?  
-Oi Sam.  
-E aí cara? Beleza?  
-O Josh já está esperando? -July olhou o o celular, provavelmente trocando mensagens com o outro Alfa.  
-Sim, ele falou para esperarmos no portão.  
-Ok vamos nessa então. -Jéssica agarrou seu braço e Sam ficou um pouco tenso.  
-Sam? O que foi? -Deu um sorriso amarelo.  
-Nada, só estava pensando em deixar minha mochila no carro primeiro. -Ela concordou.  
-Claro, é melhor.  
Sam se apressou para onde seu carro estava, colocando a mochila no banco traseiro e trancando-o. Encostou a testa no veículo e suspirou, não conseguir se acalmar. Sentia essa ansiedade rolando em seu peito e estava o deixando maluco! Não era possível que tivesse algo por perto era? Nenhuma morte ou desaparecimento suspeito.. Parecia tudo bem, então porque essa sensação... e aquele cheiro mais cedo... HA! Josh tinha razão, ele ficaria bêbado aquela noite.  
Caminhou de volta para onde estavam seus amigos, Jess o olhou de um jeito estranho e ele não podia culpá-la, a final era ele quem estava agindo estranho, sempre era.  
-Desculpa a demora, vamos procurar o Josh? -Colocou seu braço ao redor de Jéssica a sentindo relaxar.  
-Vamos.  
Os 4 estudantes caminharam lentamente até a entrada do Campus, onde não havia sinal do carro do outro Alfa ainda.  
-Olha só, o Josh nos apressou tanto e ainda nem está aqui. -Mike riu.  
-Ele é sempre assim.  
-Pois é, eu não o entendo. -Seus amigos conversavam, mas o moreno não prestava mais atenção, seus olhos se focaram em algo do outro lado da rua.  
Fora eles, a rua estava silenciosa, o vento levemente gelado e a lua brilhava com intensidade, era um cenário um pouco dramático. Ignorando o som das vozes alheias que o chamavam, ou a forma com que seu coração batia cada vez mais acelerado, Sam deu passos ineguros até a forma parada tão perto e tão longe de si, agora o cheiro era forte o suficiente para lhe dar a certeza de que não era engano, e mesmo antes de olhar no rosto de quem era o ser apoiado no carro antigo, ele já sabi. Só conhecia uma pessoa que cuidava tão bem de um Impala 67 e cheirava com tudo que ele queria e precisava no mundo.  
-... -Engoliu seco e olhou para olhos tão verdes quanto Esmeraldas. -Dean...  
-E aí Sammy? Sentiu minha falta? -O sorriso do loiro o fez se sentir fraco nos joelhos, sua garganta repentinamente seca e o cheiro de maçã e mel o inundava.  
-Dean... -Queria esfregar o rosto contra as glândulas de cheiro e se afogar no aroma que sentiu tanta falta.  
-Sam. -Olhou para seu irmão caçula, ele parecia chocado e desestruturado, bom, se sentia mais ou menos do mesmo jeito.  
-Dean... -Se Sam dissesse seu nome mais uma vez iria bater nele. -... Você... você não está usando supressores? -Aquilo o fez rir.  
-O que? Sério Sam? Faz anos que não nos vemos e essa é a primeira coisa que você me pergunta? -Sam era um Alfa de quase 2 metros, mas quando o via corando e seem graça, ainda via seu irmãozinho.  
-B... Been, é que... você sabe, você sempre usa... quer dizer, você sempre usa bloqueadores de cheiro. -Era verdade, todos os caçadores usavam, não tinha porquê dar uma vantagem aos monstros que caçavam.  
-Eu sei. -Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, expondo mais suas glândulas de cheiro e observou a forma com que o pomo-de-adão do outro se remexeu e seu cheiro aumentou. -Mas eu sei que você gosta do meu cheiro, então o deixei a mostra.  
-Dean... -O ômega sorriu e estendeu os braços, fazia tempo que não o via.  
-Não vai me dar um abraço Sammy?  
-... -Sam não respondeu, mas o puxou com força, lhe abraçando e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.  
-Vai com calma Sammy. -Correspondeu o abraço, o cheirando tão intimamente quanto o outro lhe cheirava, se odiaria see ficasse molhado agora, havia sentido falta do cheiro forte de seu irmão mais novo. -Não me sufoque!  
-Aguente. -Ambos ficaram abraçando por alguns minutos.  
Sam não acreditava que Dean estava ali, sentia seu corpo musculoso para um ômega em seus braços, o cheiro inebriante o deixava tonto, por Deus... Por que passou tanto tempo sem vê-lo mesmo? Nunca mais queria soltá-lo, sentia seus instintos reprimidos arranhando sua sanidade, mas uma pequena parte de seu cérebro o lembrou de John gritando para desaparecer da vida deles e como Dean o olhou quebrado e suplicante, isso não estava certo, e seu peito se apertou, porque se Dean estava aqui, alguma coisa muito séria tinha acontecido.  
-Dean... -Se afastou do ômega, tentando ignorar as bochechas coradas dele, uau, seu cheiro também o afetava tanto? -Onde está o papai?  
-Caçando.  
-E você está sozinho?  
-Eu estava caçando. -E esse era seu irmão.  
-Sozinho?  
-Tenho 26 anos, não sou mais criança. -Isso era verdade, se fosse uma criança, não iria despertar tantos desejos em seu Alfa interior.  
-Dean, não me entenda mal, estou muito feliz em vê-lo. -O loiro inclinou de novo e Sam grunhiu, precisava se concentrar, não enfiar o nariz e cheirar o irmão como um viciado em cocaina, mas não foi essa das causas de ter ido embora?  
-Também estou Sam, queria te ver a meses, mas o papai não... -A referência a John o despertou.  
-Exatamente Dean, o papai não ia deixar você vir aqui, por que você veio?  
-... -Dean desviou os olhos e cruzou os braços numa pose defensiva.  
-Ei, eu...  
-Sam Winchester, meu nariz não é tão sensível, mas estou começando a ficar enciumada. -Oh Deus! É mesmo! Jéssica e seus amigos estavam do outro lado da rua!  
-Jess! -Bem, eles estavam desse lado da rua agora, ora, Josh resolvera aparecer é?! -Não é o que você está pensando!  
-Há Sammy, você nunca diz isso pra uma garota. -Seu irmão balançou a cabeça divertido.  
-O que? Fica quieto Dean. -Voltou para seus amigos.  
-Não fale assim Sam, quem é o ômega bonito aqui? -Seu Alfa interno rosnou para Josh quando ele se inclinou para perto de Dean, se obrigou a não deixar o rosnado sair.  
-Esse é...  
-Eu sou Dean, o irmão mais velho do Sam. -Os ombros de Jéssica relaxaram automaticamente.  
-Irmão do Sam? Então você é o Dean? -Sorriu para a garota loira.  
-Eu mesmo. E você é? -O Alfa loiro respondeu.  
-Ela é a namorada do Sam, a Jéssica, Jess para os intímos. -Dean analisou a forma com que ele see inclinou para si, era melhor aquele cara não encostar no seu carro ou vai se arrepender. -E eu sou Josh.  
-Jo para os intímos? -O alfa riu.  
-Não, para os intímos eu guardo algo especial, quer ver? -Era por isso que usava supressores, pra não lidar com imbecis.  
-Não somos intímos cara.  
-Podemos ser. -Sorriu simpaticamemte falso.  
-Eu passo. -Voltou a olhar para seu irmão caçula que parecia prestes a pular no próprio amigo, seu ômega quis ronronar com isso, mas engoliu isso, veias até ali por um motivo, e não foi uma decisão facíl. -Eu tenho algo pra falar com o Sam.  
-Qual é, vocês são irmãos, tem tempo. -Não, eles não tinham tempo.  
-Josh, o Sam vai te dar um soco se você não recuar. -Quem falou for Mike, o outro Alfa de cabelos espetados, cheirava a... menta.  
-Só estou fazendo amizades novas.  
-Muito gentil da sua parte, mas realmente tenho algo sério pra falar com meu irmão. -Sam tensionou os ombros.  
-Dean, eu...  
-Eu sei, desculpa, você parece meio ocupado agora. -Dean havia o seguido o dia inteiro desde o inicío da semana, decidindo e criando coragem para falar com ele, foi um milagre Sam não ter reconhecido seu cheiro antes.  
-Não Dean, eu... -Novamente Josh os interrompeu.  
-A gente tá indo pra uma festa, você quer vir? -Ok, Josh era seu amigo, não rasgue a garganta dele por estar flertando com Dean, ele era apenas seu irmão mais velho, não seu ômega... Droga, seria mais facíl se o outro estivesse nos supressores.  
-Não acho legal convidar alguém pra uma festa que não é sua.  
-O Mike tem razão.  
-Dúvido que o Ches se importe, e vamos conhecer mais o irmãozinho do Sam. -Dean não foi com a cara do outro loiro.  
-Ei cara, ele é o irmãozinho.  
-Sério? Ok que você é alto para um ômega, mas ele ainda é mais alto, então você não é o "inho"? -Não seria Sam quer ia bater nele, o próprio Dean faria e Sam aplaudiria.  
-Eu sou mais velho, então ele é o "inho", né não Sammy?  
-Sim, eu sou o "inho". -O quanto aquele contexto era estranho? Provavelmente muito.  
-Eu não quero atrapalhar, mas a gente vai chegar atrasado na festa.  
-... -Dean olhou para o grupo de estudantes e suspirou, ótimo, era tudo que precisava, no dia que finalmente decidira criar coragem para conversar com seu irmão, escolheu o dia errado, era mesmo azarado. -Quer saber Sam? Você está ocupado, eu falo com você depois.  
-Não Dean! Espera, is...  
-O Josh tem razão, vem pra festa com a gente. -Sam mal acreditou no que Jéssica estava falando.  
-O que?  
-É, tipo, quando que eu vou poder ver me cunhado de novo depois disso? -A palavra "cunhado" sempre for tão amarga? -E você sabe como são as festas do Ches, muita gente desconhecida Vai.  
-Agradeço, mas...  
-E a gente pode conversar mais, bora! -Todos já pareciam de acordo, menos os irmãos Winchester.  
-Gente, eu não quero meu irmão se sentindo desconfortável... -De fato Sam iria fica desconfortável, não por Dean estar lá, e sim porque todo Alfa iria querer um pedaço de seu irmão ômega e mesmo o outro sabendo se defender, brigar com um estudante universitário pode gerar sérias consequências.  
-Que isso Dean, o Sam vai amar ter o irmão por perto, né não? -Ele não teria nenhum problema se fossem só os dois.  
-Não sei... -E lá ia aqueles olhos verdes cercados por cilíos longos, batendo lenta Entendi contra suas bochechas, Sam sabia que Dean estava perguntando o que ele achava.  
-... -Achava uma péssima ideia, mas agora que Dean estava ali, na frente dele, não iria deixá-lo ir antes de saber o que o trouxera, precisavam se afastar e conversar. -Ok, se você não tiver nada pra fazer, venha.  
-Hum? -O loiro parecia chocado, até seu cheiro mostrava surpresa.  
-É, vamos pra festa, tem um monte de gente lá que nem é estudante. -Ok, Dean não estava esperando isso, e sabia que seu irmão era inteligente o suficiente para saber que precisavam conversar.  
-Se você acha uma boa idea, vamos pra tal festa.  
-Isso aí!  
-Uhu!  
-Até que enfim!  
-Seu irmão parece legal. -Sentiu Jess ao seu lado, se sentindo culpado por de repente a achar tão sem graça.  
-Ele é, é o ômega mais incrível que pode imaginar.  
-Ele não parece um. -Sorriu.  
-Eu sei.  
Mike e July foram no carro de Josh, já Sam e Jess decidiram ir com Dean, para lhe mostrar o caminho. Sam gostava muito de Jess, talvez chegasse a amá-la, mas realmente ela não havia escolhido um bom momento para ficar perto dele aquela noite.  
-Você está vendo o carro do Josh? -Cutucou o banco do motorista, já que se sentara no banco trasseiro com Jess.  
-O roxo brilhante? Claro, tem como não ver? -Sorriu com o comentário.  
-É, eles vão virar a esquerda.  
-Ok.  
Obviamente Dean não tinha problemas em seguir um carro, Deus sabe as coisas que eles haviam perseguido. Uau... Quanto tempo fazia desde que se sentou nesse carro? Muito tempo, ok, mal fazia dois anos, mas parecia uma eternidade. Se encostou no banco e respirou fundo.  
Havia o cheiro de maça e mel obviamente, um cheiro estranho que reconhecia como de comida de fast-food e um fraco cheiro de John, agora estava com cheiro dele também, sorriu com isso.  
-Você devia ter ligado.  
-Você teria atendido?  
-Claro. -Ambos sabiam que era mentira, não importava o quanto tivesse sentido sua falta, ele não teria atendido.  
-Sei.  
-...  
-Então Dean, Você trabalha com o que? -Jess percebia que havia um clima meio estranho no ar, tentou dar uma suavizada.  
-Sou mecânico. -Aquilo a surpreendeu.  
-Mecânico?  
-É, o que foi? Não acha que aguento levantar uns pneus?  
-Não quiss ofender, só... É uma profissão mais...  
-Alfa?  
-É. -Sam quase sentiu pena ao ver o embaraço de sua namorada, não era culpa dela que seu irmão fosse o ômega meno estereotipado de todos.  
-Acredite querida, eu deixo muito alfa no chão.  
-Tenho certeza que sim. -Jess sorriu sem graça e se encolheu contra o namorado.  
-O Dean é o ômega menos delicado que você vai conhecer Jess. -Ela riu, mas não disse nada, afinal, um ômega não delicado não era exatamente bem visto na sociedade. -É só seguir reto.  
-Eu sei Sam, já vi a casa de seu amigo. -Parou o carro de frente para uma casa enorme, não podia nem imaginar o quanto aquele tal de Ches era rico, Sam trocou sua família por alguns engomadinhos? Viu seu irmão lhe olhar pelo retrovisor, provavelmente cheirando seu desgosto.  
-Dean, e...  
-Vamos nessa Sammy, vou estar mentindo se disser que nunca quis conhecer seus amigos. -Sam não mentiria se dissesse que nunca quis que seus amigos o conhecessem. Esperava que ninguém tentasse nada com Dean, seu Alfa interno o dizia para vigiar suas costas, cara, era só uma festa Universitária.  
Os três saíram do carro e entraram na casa, onde uma música alta ecoava, luzes brilhando em toda parte, pessoas dançando se esfregando umas nas outras, segurando latas de cerveja ou alguma tipo de bebida.  
-Não é muito diferente de uma boate. -Falou alto o suficiente para seu irmão ouvir.  
-Não mesmo, só fique perto de mim Dean!  
-Qual é, sei me cuidar Sammy. -Sim, sabia disso, mas estavam com um bando de alfas universitários idiotas ao redor deles, não queria correr o risco de alguma coisa acontecer.  
-Sei disso, mas você não sabe como funciona festas universitárias! -Observaram um cara virar de ponta cabeça e tomar algo de uma mangueirinha, provavelmente algo alcoólico.  
-É maninho, eu acho que sei. -Agarrou o braço do ômega.  
-Dean, estou falando sério, fica por perto. -O loiro nunca admitiria o arrepio que subiu em sua espinha.  
-Não esquenta, não vou fazer nada para te envergonhar. -Sam franziu as sobrancelhas, não era com isso que estava preocupado, e sim com o quão atraente o cheiro do outro era. Se para ele o cheiro já era entorpecende, e haviam crescidos juntos, não conseguia imaginar como seria para os outros alfas cheirando algo tão doce pela primeira vez.  
-O que? Não é isso Dean!  
-Eu não vem pra me divertir Sam. -Veio porque precisavam conversar.  
-E...  
-Sam! O Josh está ali, vamos? -Clara, se esqueceu de sua namorada por alguns segundos.  
-Ok, vamos. Vem Dean.  
-Vai na frente. -Sam tentou fingir que não viu os olhares que seu irmão ganhou até se aproximarem de onde seus amigos estavam.  
Eram os mesmos estudantes de antes, com a excessão de um alfa com cabelos verdes e outro com cabelos negros até o ombro, se estivesse numa balada podeia flertar com ele, tinha um fraco por alfas com cabelos longos, e isso não tinha nada haver com Sam, NADA!  
-Hey Sam! -Ches (o de cabelos verdes) colocou o braço em volta de seus ombros. -Que legal ver você cara!  
-Oi Ches. -Pela postura de seu irmão caçula podia dizer que eles não eram amigos.  
-Oi Jess querida.  
-Oi, legal sua festa.  
-Valeu, valeu. E você deve ser o irmão do Sam, o Josh disse que você viria. -Percebeu que o alfa estava lhe cheirando e sorriu simpaticamente. Se soubesse que terminaria indo numa festa, certamente teria usado bloqueadores de cheiro, fazer o que, a vida é uma surpresa.  
-Olá, espero que não se importe de eu ter vindo de penetra.  
-Que nada. -Ele tirou o braço dos ombros de Sam e se focou totalmente em si, dando o tipico sorriso de Alfa pegador, sua mão coçou para quebrar seus dentes. -Não é todo dia que vejo u. ômega tão... Irresistível.  
-Gentileza sua.  
-Ele diz isso pra todos Dean. -Claro que sabia disso, não era estúpido Sammy.  
-Oras Sam, mas todos são bonitos, seu irmão é só... Realmente bonito.  
-Cale a boca Ches, cadê sua namorada afinal? -E lá ia Sam bancar o irmão ciumento, se lembrava dele rosnando para qualquer alfa que se aproximava de si quando eram mais jovens, quis rir ao ver que não mudou.  
-Ela se mandou, nós terminamos. -Ele olhou para Dean com uma expressão falsa de mágoa. -Preciso de consolo.  
-Toma uma bebida, nada melhor que isso.  
-Um buraco quente ajuda. -Uau, o cara disse mesmo isso?  
-Acho que sei porque sua namorada se mandou Ches. -O outro riu.  
-O que dizer, eu curto ser solteiro. -E Sam iria curtir dar um soco nele.  
-Vem Dean, vou te apresentar meus outros amigos.  
-Tchau Ches.  
-A gente se vê. -Ches mordeu os lábios, não era um grande fã de Sam, mas o irmão dele era uma coisa bonitinha.  
Assim que Sam se sentou perto de Mike, Jess começou a conversar com July.  
-E aí, vai beber alguma coisa?  
-Uma. cerveja, e você Dean?  
-Pode ser. -Olhando em volta Dean realmente não conseguia entender o que entender o que tinha de tão importante no mundo universitário que fez seu irmãozinho cair de quatro, mas o que podia dizer? Não entendia a cabeça do outro.  
A festa foi seguindo normalmente, Sam conversando distraidamente com seus amigos e Jess, em algum momento acabou relaxando, talvez fosse efeito do álcool, quantos drinks e cerveja ele teve? Não muitas, mas o suficiente para sua cabeça ficar pouco nublada.  
-Cara! Seu irmão é incrível! -Se surpreendeu com a mão em seu ombro,era Mike.  
-Aé Mike? Por que? -Deu uma olhada para o lado, Dean estava álguns metros jogando baralho, por um instante pensou que a vida Universitária cairia bem nele.  
-Ele é engraçado, bonito e manda muito bem no baralho! E não vou nem começar a falar do cheiro dele. -Mike era um cara legal, bem reservado até, se já estava falando sobre seu irmão daquele jeito devia ter usado alguma coisa.  
-É, nosso pai joga muito. -Apertou a latinha de cerveja em sua mão, observando os olhares de flerte que davam ao loiro, sempre foi assim, Dean era um imbecil, mas atraía todo mundo como se fosse feito de açúcar, não açúcar, mel. Ótimo, já sentia uma pontada de raiva de novo, seu Alfa queria ir até lá e o puxar do meio de todos, levá-lo embora e fazê-lo seu.  
-Ei, você está fazendo uma cara meio assustadora.  
-Não é nada. -Um Alfa de cabelos cumpridos se inclinou para cochichar algo no ouvido de Dean que o fez rir, aquilo o fez soltar um rosnado.  
-Sam, relaxa, quer alguma coisa pra te ajudar?  
-Eu não uso isso Mike, e você não deveria ir nas ideias do Josh. -O outro apenas deu de ombros.  
-Não julgue sem tentar.  
-Hum. -Se virou para onde Jess conversation com duas amigas. -Jess?  
-Sim amor?  
-Vamos dançar um pouco? -Se ele ficasse ali sentado vendo os alfas rodeando seu ômega, iria enlouquecer, "seu" ômega, já estava meio enlouquecido.  
-Achei que não iria pedir, vem. -Se despedindo brevemente das garotas, Jéssica o puxou pela mão até a pista de dança.  
A batida alta, as pessoas se esfregando, o cheiro de álcool e de várias outras pessoas o faria relaxar em outro caso, mas definitivamente não naquele. Não com o cheiro de mel tão forte, não sabia se era só para ele, mas conseguiria cheirar Dean do outro lado da cidade. Não fazia ideia de como não percebeu que ele estava na cidade antes.  
-Você está muito estressado. -Os braços de Jéssica circularam seu pescoço enquanto balançavam distraidamente, mesmp que não fosse uma música lenta.  
-Desculpe, acho que é a universidade.  
-Mesmo? Não é porque seu irmão está aqui? -Sim, era, mas provavelmente não pelo motivo que a Beta estava pensando.  
-Faz um tempo que não o vejo.  
-Vocês brigaram?  
-Não exatamente, briguei com meu pai. -Ela concordou.  
-Ele ficou do lado dele? -Riu sem graça com pergunta.  
-Não foi bem assim, não era uma questão de lados. É só... nossas cabeças não estavam sincronizadas. -Ele queria Dean como seu ômega, e o loiro só queria manter a família unida, essa tipo de sentimento mostrava o lado doce dele, querer manter a "matilha" únida.  
-Família é complicado.  
-É. -Franziu os olhos ao ver Josh e Ches sussurrando um para o outro, segurando um saquinho com pó branco, passaria disfarçado para qualquer um que não fosse treinado aos mínimos detalhes.  
-Mas se ele está aqui, deve ter vindo se reconciliar. -Duvidava disso.  
-Talvez.  
-Desculpe ter insistido para ele vir, achei que seria uma boa para vocês.  
-Eu sei.  
-Você nunca fala da sua família, então fiquei curiosa.  
-Ahã.  
-Meus pais gostam de você.  
-É, eles são legais também.  
-Então, o... -Jéssica estava falando, mas o moreno não estava prestando atenção. Seus olhos estavam focados em Ches colocando aquele pó estranho na... bebida de seu irmão.  
-Desgraçado.  
-Sam? -Jess estranhou o corpo tenso do namorado, seu nariz beta não era bom com cheiros, mas sabia que o outro estava furioso, o olhar em seu rosto a fazia se arrepiar, e não era de um jeito bom.  
-Me desculpe Jess, eu cansei dessa merda. -Ela não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.  
-Sam! -O outro a afastou de si e saiu marchando.  
Talvez tenha sido o estresse de ter tido sonhos estranhos a semana toda, talvez fora o álcool em seu cérebro, diminuindo suas inibições, talvez tenha sido a raiva e a frustrução de ser fadado a ver alfas rodeando e querendo o que é seu, não sabia o que era, mas seu cérebro nem parou pra pensar que Dean era um caçador inteligente e bem treinado, que nunca caíria nas mãos de um simples estudante universitário, a única coisa que se passava em seu cérebro era espancar Ches até vê-lo cuspir sangue.  
Dean estava conversando com o moreno de cabelos cumpridos que achara bonito, podia parecer distraído, mas não havia bebido mais do que uma latinha de cerveja e estava na segunda, se uma coisa que ser caçador o ensinou, foi a nunca manter a guarda baixa, estava perfeitamente ciente dos idiotas colocando alguma droga em sua bebida, não fora os primeiros a tentar, e parecia que ele também não foi o único a perceber.  
-Droga... -O cheiro forte de alfa irritado atingiu seu nariz com força, viu as pessoas ao seu redor ficarem tensas, achava aquilo ridículo, mas não podia negar que seu ômega interior reagiu, engoliu um suspiro. Sam era um alfa e tanto, e muito cabeça quente.  
-Ei cara, voce está f... -Ches não teve tempo de falar antes de Sam o atingir com força.  
-Sam! -Josh se aproximou do alfa de cabelos verdes que estava com o lábio agora sangrando.  
-Seu desgraçado, que merda você tem na cabeça?! -Ok, Dean não estava esperando isso. -Eu vou te matar seu pedaço de merda!  
-Está se achando muito macho Winchester? Vem então!  
-Wow, wow, calma aí vocês dois. -Se colocou no meio deles, Deus sabe quanta experiência ele tem nisso.  
-Não se meta gracinha. -Sam rosnou.  
-Não chame ele disso!  
-Eu o chamo do que eu quiser, se você não gosta, vem me calar. -Dean queria rir, aquele riquinho não teria a menor chance se seu irmão partisse pra cima.  
-Filho da puta! -Empurrou o peito de Sam pra trás, não queria causar uma briga, droga... Estava se esforçando para não bagunçar a vida do outro aqui, se não fosse ele e seus instintos alfas idiotas isso não aconteceria.  
-Oh Sam, relaxa, fica frio! Olha pra mim. -Seus olhos se encontraram e engoliu seco, a borda dos olhos no tipíco vermelho alfa suas pernas tremerem, aquele era seu irmão! Não era hora de agir como um ômega Dean Winchester! -Respira.  
-Dean... -"Mostre pro ômega que ele é seu", "Leve-o embora e o possua", "Ele quer você, consegue sentir o cheiro?", respirando fundo para não pular na garganta do outro alfa, simplesmente agarrou o pulso do ômega e saiu o arrastando para fora.  
-Pra onde você vai Sam? -Jéssica pulou em sua frente, mas apenas um olhar a fez se calar.  
-Pendências de familía. -Sua voz não passou de um rosnado, mas a viu concordando.  
Dean se deixou ser arrastado para o estacionamento, sua vontade era de bater em Sam e dizer pra ele não ficar todo macho-alfa, mas uma parte obscura sua queria ver até onde ia.  
-Entra no carro e dirige.  
-O que?  
-Você está ficando num motel não está? Dirige! -O comando na voz do outro lhe deu arrepios.  
-Cara, não me dê ordens. -Mesmo assim entraram no Impala, a porta bateu com força. -Ei! Pega leve com o carro!  
-Cala a boca e dirige. -Engoliu seco e obedeceu, aquilo não era o que planejou quando veio para a Califórnia.  
-...  
O cheiro de Alfa irritado, mais especificadamente de Sam, o incomodava muito, se recusava a dizer que era uma coisa instintiva ômega de querer agradar, era apenas vontade de ajudar alguém da familía, sim, só isso.  
-Sammy, por que diabos você está todo irritadinho?  
-É Sam, e por que você acha?!  
-Sei-lá, eu roubei a atenção dos seus amigos? -Obviamente não era isso, conhecia seu irmãozinho bem demais.  
-Foda-se o Ches e o Josh, e foda-se os outros que ficaram te rodeando!  
-Então por que está surtando? -O moreno não respondeu de imediato, colocou a mão no queixo e respirou fundo, o cheiro dentro do carro quase o fazia querer abrir uma janela.  
-Aqueles desgraçados colocaram algo na sua bebida.  
-Eu sei, não sou estúpido. -Sam sabia disso, mesmo com o álcool nublando um pouco sua cabeça sabia que o irmão tinha total capacidade de se defender sozinho, e obviamente sabia que não seria uma bebida batizada que iria o pegar, mas aquilo não o ajudava nem um pouco a se acalmar. -Como eu disse, não era muito diferente de uma boate.  
-Provavelmente era um estimulante para ômegas. -Sabia que Josh usava drogas, mas tentar drogar seu irmão na frente dele?! Nunca mais conseguiria chamá-lo de amigo. -Eu deveria tê-los matado.  
-Wow, peraí garanhão, o que aconteceu com querer uma vida normal?  
-Eu quero, mas eles não tem direito de tentar tocar no meu ômega. -Aquilo fez seu coração disparar ao mesmo tempo que um gosto amargo encheu sua boca, "seu" ômega? Se ele se importasse tanto assim não teria ido embora.  
-Seu ômega é? Devo rir? -O Tom irônico e o cheiro azedo o fez se sentir mais irritado.  
-Sim, meu.  
-Acho que sua namorada Jess pode não concordar, afinal, é ela quem aquece seu nó todas as noites. E não vou mentir, você conseguiu uma gata bem gostosa. -Rosnou com a imagem de Jéssica em sua cabeça.  
-Não fale dela.  
-Por que? Você é o alfa dela, não foi por isso que saiu de casa? Porquê queria uma namorada e uma vida normal? -Dean sentia sua própria raiva começar a subir.  
-E o que tem de tão errado nisso? Eu tenho o direito de fazer o que eu quiser!  
-E eu também. -Parou o Impala no motel que alugara. -Se eu quiser ir e foder com todos seus amigos, eu faço, você não tem direito de dizer nada Sammy.  
-É o que você pensa? Que pode sair e deixar qualquer alfa te ter? -Ambos saíram do veículo, falando alto, quase a beira do grito.  
-Eu faço o que eu quiser Sam.  
-Claro, é por isso que sempre abaixou a cabeça pro papai, porquê você tem muita vontade própria!  
-Não fale do papai assim! -O moreno riu irritado com o rosnado do irmão.  
-Claro, porque ele é o chefe, temos que seguir as ordens.  
-Porque ele é nosso pai! E se você se importasse tanto comigo, não teria ido embora!  
-Eu queria uma vida!  
-Você tinha uma vida! Com a gente! -Era sempre assim, sabia que quando encontrasse Dean e conversassem seria assim.  
-Você não entende Dean, nunca entendeu.  
-Não entendo o quê? -O loiro se aproximou de si, lhe peitando sem o menor medo, não importava se ele era um ômega ou não, iria peitar quem fosse, menos seu pai, porque era um bom filho. -... Que sua cabeça Alfa queria puxar briga com o papai toda hora? Que é impossível ter dois alfas dentro de casa? Que é melhor estar com um bando de engomadinhos e usando drogas? Você andou usando também?  
-Cala a boca Dean, eu nunca faria isso. -Sua voz não passou de um rosnado, sentia raiva e tesão em cada célula de seu corpo, tudo que aconteceu na festa parecia distante.  
-Mesmo? Porque eu estava lá naquela festa, rindo e curtindo com os seus amiguinhos, e me pergunto o que tem de tão bom naquilo tudo que é melhor que sua família, que é melhor do que eu!  
-NÃO é melhor do que você! -Gritou alto. -Eu cresci vendo você fazer o trabalho do pai, que era cuidar de mim, cresci vendo criaturas e monstros sem saber se eu ia acordar amanhã vivo, sem saber se você ia acordar vivo, como posso querer isso pro resto da minha vida?  
-Esse é o nosso trabalho e...  
-E quem disse que era? Nosso pai? Por que nós? Para pegar o que matou a mamãe? Isso não vai trazer ela de volta Dean! Ele devia ter cuidado de nós!  
-Ele fez o melhor que pôde!  
-Eu sei droga! Mas não era o que eu queria e sabe disso! Quero ter uma profissão e uma vida, algo normal!  
-Então o quê? Vai casar com a Jéssica e fingir que não tem pessoas morrendo por aí?  
-Sempre tiveram e sempre vão ter.  
-...Você é um idiota Sam. -Dean sentia seus olhos marejar, ele veio atrás de Sam porque precisava dele, e agora lá estavam, gritando um com o outro.  
-Dean...Eu nunca quis ser um caçador.  
-Eu sei. -Uma parte dele estava orgulhosa pelo Alfa ter conseguido ingressar em uma universidade tão boa como Stanford, mas odiava, odiava que apesar de tudo que passaram Sam quis partir. Por que não podiam simplesmente ficar juntos? Como antes da mãe deles morrer? -Você odeia tanto assim o pai? A gente?  
-Não é assim Dean.  
-Se eu tivesse deixado você me marcar aquele dia, você ainda teria ido embora? -A pergunta caiu como uma pedra de gelo. Após seu primeiro cio, eles nunca conversaram sobre isso, para Dean estar trazendo aquilo a tona, alguma coisa estava errada. Dean havia vindo até a Califórnia, alguma coisa estava errada.  
-Não sei Dean, você não é esse tipo de ômega, que abaixa a cabeça e se apresenta, talvez pro papai, mas... mas não é assim que você é.  
-Eu nunca me apresentei pro papai.  
-Ok. -O loiro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, era verdade, mas Sam tinha uma imagem tão ruim de John que não acreditava.  
-Foi por isso não foi?  
-O que?  
-Que você saiu de casa. Porquê eu sou um ômega, mas não o seu ômega. -Sam não sabia muito bem o que responder, então aquele seria o momento de colocar as cartas na mesa?  
-Você é meu ômega Dean. -Ambos se entreolharam profundamente. -Você sempre cuidou de mim, talvez porque sou seu irmão, mas cuidou. Não tem nenhum Alfa que você deixa chegar tão perto quanto eu, nem mesmo o pai.  
-Se você acha isso, por quê eu não te impedi de vir para Stanford?  
-Porque queria que eu fosse feliz.  
-E você é? -Engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta com a pergunta, sua garganta repentinamente seca.  
-Não. Não brigado com você e com o papai.  
-...Eu não sou seu ômega Sam. -O caçula se aproximou mais, até estarem encostados no carro, seus corpos se roçando. -...É só seu corpo reagindo ao primeiro Ômega que teve na sua cama.  
-E você Dean? Qual é a sua desculpa? -Encaixou a cabeça no pescoço alheio, respirando seu cheiro doce com um toque amargo de tristeza, raiva e preocupação, um pouco inseguro também, era um cheiro raro de se sentir no outro.  
-Eu não preciso de uma. -Odiava como seu corpo reagia quando o corpo grande de Sam estava tão perto, eles eram irmãos droga! Nem parecia que haviam ficado anos sem se ver, ainda reagia da mesma forma.  
-Te conheço melhor do que você mesmo Dean, vejo como reage a mim. Ao meu corpo e ao meu cheiro.  
-Se você tomasse banho seria melhor.  
-Não é hora para piadas Dean.  
-Sempre é.  
-Dean... -O alfa colocou uma mão em sua cintura, acariciando gentilmente.  
-Ei, ei Sam! O que pensa q...  
-Shhhh, você sabe que nós dois queremos.  
-Nós somos irmãos... -Sabia que sua voz trêmula não era muito convincente.  
-Não é tão estranho isso acontecer entre irmãos de gêneros diferentes.  
-Sam... eu não sou o tipo de ômega que leva nó.  
-Eu sei. -Seus olhos se focaram um no outro, havia tantas coisas ditas naquele olhar.  
-...Eu não vim até aqui só para te perturbar Sam, tenho algo sério para dizer. -Sim, ele sabia disso.  
-É sobre o papai?  
-É.  
-Então pode esperar. -Dean queria discordar, dizer que já haviam esperado demais para conversar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca. Seus olhos pousaram nos lábios de Sam, queria tanto beijá-lo... ele não se considerava um ômega inseguro, que precisava de um alfa, mas ele precisava de sua família. Algo estava errado com seu pai e sabia disso, podia sentir em seus ossos, então admitia, que uma parte sua queria se agarrar em Sammy, se afundar no cheiro dele, exatamente como sempre fizeram. Queria ser segurado, mesmo que doesse admitir isso.  
-Não quero bagunçar seu relacionamento com aquela garota.  
-Não vai. - Era ridículo, mas estar ali com seu irmão, seu ômega parecia tão certo... talvez fosse algo de sua natureza sentir que estar com ômega era mais certo do que com um beta. -Você é o único para mim e não é só porque é um ômega, você é o único que faz isso comigo.  
-Te faz socar seus amigos?  
-Eu nunca gostei do Ches.  
-Percebi.  
Era estranho, há alguns minutos atrás estavam gritando um com o outro, quase se batendo ou se fodendo, e agora estavam ali encostados no Impala, parecendo um casalzinho romântico. E ambos queriam mais.  
-Dean, eu quero... eu quero... -O loiro respirou fundo e acariciou o rosto do irmão, bagunçando um pouco a franja fofa dele.  
-Só hoje Sam. -Encostaram suas testas.  
-Só hoje. -E como para selar uma promessa, finalmente se beijaram.  
Não era o primeiro beijo deles, Dean havia o ensinado a beijar quando tinha 10 anos e provavelmente também se beijaram quando ele o atacou no cio, mas daquela vez era diferente, podiam fazer isso calmamente, com confiança, mesmo que seus sentimentos e sua relação continuassem tão bagunçadas quanto antes.  
Dean nunca foi de sentir borboletas no estômago e essas balelas que os outros contavam sobre paixão e etc, mas com Sam era diferente. Ele era seu irmãozinho, seu tudo, o primeiro Alfa que lhe deu um nó, mesmo que tenha sido forçado. De fato nunca deixaria nenhum Alfa tão perto quanto o outro.  
Sam segurava o rosto do loiro enquanto se beijavam profundamente, certamente havia pensado milhões e milhões de vezes em como seria beijar Dean de novo, era doce, delicado e um pouco romântico, todas as coisas que o ômega fazia piada e provavelmente amava, sorriu ao perceber que o irmão estava deixando-o guiar o ritmo.  
-Dean, vamos entrar.  
-Arf... Arf... Ok, vamos. -Ficaram mais alguns segundos se encarando, até se afastarem.  
-Há quanto tempo você está na cidade alías?  
-Uma semana.  
-Por que não veio falar comigo antes?  
-Criando coragem.  
-Hum. -Entraram no motel e foram para o quarto em que o mais velho estava hospedado.  
-Isso é loucura Sammy. -O comentário o deixou inseguro.  
-O que?  
-Não te vejo há quase dois anos e agora... agora a única coisa que penso é em te dar o que quer. -Sam sorriu e se aproximou mais.  
-Não sou o único aqui.  
-Não, mas a ideia foi sua. Eu não deveria deixar me irmão caçula me influenciar. Nós dois estamos uma bagunça.  
-Ainda podemos parar. -Engolindo a sua vontade de lutar contra seus desejos, se apoiou no ombro do Alfa, apreciando seu cheiro. Era um cheiro forte, o lembrava couro, como estofado do Impala.  
-Esse é o problema Sam, eu não quero.  
-Não me sinto culpada por isso.  
-Nem eu. -Se entreolharam novamente. -Você tem namorada.  
-Eu sei.  
-Então foda-se. -Se beijaram novamente.  
Ao contrário do beijo que trocaram no estacionamento, aquele já foi mais afobado, com mãos vagando pelos corpos um do outro, línguas e dentes se encontrando, o cheiro de seus feromônios aumentando o desejo, uma pequena parte do cérebro de Sam, a parte possessiva, registrou que ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de outros alfas no irmão. O empurrou com força em direção a cama, caindo no colchão quando foi puxado junto.  
Dean sentia o peso quente do irmão sobre si, era de certa forma deliciosamente sufocante e apavorante, da última vez que estiveram nessa posição foi bem desconfortável, mas contaria que dessa vez seria bom. Por Deus... viera até Califórnia para pedir ajuda, não fazer sexo com Sam! Bem, não dava para fugir de suas vontades para sempre não é?  
Ambos mal registraram suas roupas saindo entre beijos e carícias ansiosas, desejando mais contato físico, como se quisessem se fundir. Não demorou até estarem apenas de roupa íntima. Sam olhou para Dean, seu Alfa apreciando a forma com que suas sardas se destacavam na pele corada, sua respiração ofegante, lábios cheios e vermelhos, podia sentir o leve cheiro da mancha (lubrificação natural ômega).  
-Você é lindo Dean. -Se abaixou para dar pequenas chupadas em seu pescoço, onde o cheiro era mais forte, quase se sentia provando mel puro. -Tão lindo.  
-Eu não sou uma mulher... Não me chame... disso. -Mas o cheiro não enganava, talvez fosse uma coisa ômega gostar de ser apreciado, ele não sabia, nunca esteve com outro ômega antes.  
-Mas você é lindo, e cheira tão bem. -Cedeu aos instintos e deu um forte chupão na pele bronzeada do ombro, sendo recompensado com um gemido.  
-Sammy!  
-Hum... Você tem novas cicatrizes... -Acariciou a mão sobre uma cicatriz perto do quadril, uma linha branca e grossa, como os ferimentos eram.  
-As caçadas não pararam depois que você saiu.  
-Eu sei. -Se sentia um pouco culpado por não ter estado por perto pra cuidar do loiro, mas ele sabia se cuidar sozinho.  
-Vem cá Sammy, me beija de novo. -Como poderia resistir a isso? Colaram seus lábios outra vez.  
Dean não era costumado a fazer sexo com homens, especialmente não com alfas, pegava apenas betas e alguns outros ômegas, mas alphas? Apenas Sam. Não importava, ele não era do tipo que ficaria deitado esperando (ainda mais porque conhecendo o moreno sabia que seria doce e devagar, não tinha paciência com isso), queria vê-lo perder a cabeça. Empurrou os ombros e inverteu as posições facilmente graças a anos de treinamento.  
-Dean! -Gemeu na boca do mais velho com a movimentação.  
-Já gemendo? Eu nem fiz nada ainda. -Os olhos verdes se fixaram nele, famintos, as pupilas dilatadas de desejo, Sam se sentiu tonto.  
-Você me conhece, não posso ficar parado posso?  
-... -Se encostou nos travesseiros e sorriu malicioso. -Vá em frente Dean, faça o que quiser com seu Alfa. -"Meu" Alfa, odiava como isso soava bem.  
-Cuidado maninho, eu não sou como aqueles ômegas da sua universidade, se não tomar cuidado quem vai ficar por baixo é você. -Sorriram.  
-Vai ter que me convencer primeiro. -A mão do mais velho acariciou sua ereção.  
-Parece que já fiz.  
-Idiota.  
-Vadia. -Os xingamentos eram tão familiares que não o ofendiam. -Bem, fica quietinho aí.  
-Não prometo nada. -Ignorando suas palavras, Dean passou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço e peitoral alheio, pelos suspiros podia dizer que Sam gostava tanto de marcar quanto de ser marcado.  
-Vai Sammy, quietinho. -Puxou a boxe do irmão, até revelar seu pênis grande e grosso, a cabeça quase do tamanho de um pêssego, se lembrava de como era ter tudo aquilo dentro de si. Sentiu sua lubrificação vazar um pouco.  
-Vai ficar só olhando Dean? -A voz num tom mais grave o fez se arrepiar.  
-Pirralho arrogante.  
-Aprendi com você. -Riu, provavelmente havia mesmo.  
Como disse, Dean não era acostumado a estar com alfas, mas lá estava ele. Só precisava fazer o que gostava que fizessem nele. Segurou o membro com suas mãos e lambeu o pré-gozo da ponta, o sentindo pulsar ansioso. Se fosse o pau de qualquer outra pessoa teria vergonha, mas não, era de Sam que estavam falando, e estranhamente não se imaginava mais à vontade com ninguém. Deu mais algumas lambidas experimentais e ao constatar que o gosto não era tão ruim, o colocou na boca, ganhando um gemido alto de aprovação.  
Era seu primeiro boquete, e não tinha percebido como era difícil colocar algo tão grosso em sua boca, o membro era quente e pulsava, deixando um gosto salgado em sua língua, mas devia estar fazendo certo se os sons que saía dos lábios alheio significava algo.  
-Dean... -Sam colocou a mão nos cabelos loiros, seu corpo inteiro pulsava de desejo, mal podia acreditar que perante seus olhos estava Dean Winchester, o ômega mais machão que conhecia, com a boca cheia do seu pau. Aquilo o fazia grunhir. -Tente... tente levar mais fundo.  
Mais fundo? Sam tinha ideia do quão grande seu pau era?!Como podia levar mais fundo?! Olhou ironicamente em seus olhos, apenas para encontrá-los esbanjando fome e desejo, seu coração falhou com toda a intensidade. Se seus olhos de cachorrinho conseguiam tirar qualquer coisa dele, aqueles olhos... O faziam seguir automaticamente. Como se por extinto, sua garganta relaxou sentindo mais alguns centímetros entrar em sua boca. A ponta tocava profundamente sua garganta, se sentia encharcado na parte de trás, como chupar o pau do próprio irmão o deixava tão molhado?  
-Deus Dean, isso é...Ha! -Não tinha palavras para descrever, se sentia tão perto de vir, seu corpo estava quente e suando, até mesmo sua franja estava no grudada na testa, suas coxas tensionavam.  
-Hum... -O moreno estava perto, podia dizer isso, ele não pretendia vir em sua boca pretendia?  
-Dean, eu... Hun!!! -Não terminou a frase e despejou seu sêmen na garganta alheia, sua mão ainda segurando seus cabelos se apertou mais, estava tão extasiada pelo prazer que não percebeu Dean tossindo com a boca suja, uma cena deverás sexy.  
-Droga Sam, cof... cof! N... Não precisava ter feito isso...!me -Dean estava com as bochechas vermelhas, a respiração ofegante, os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios tão vermelhos e inchados, parecia tão destruído quanto se sentia.  
-Você é incrível...  
-Eu tento. -Se chegou no colo do Alfa e ele arfou ao sentir o quão molhado o loiro estava.  
-Dean, você...  
-Eu sei. -Se esfregou um pouco contra o pênis meia-bomba. -Posso não parecer, mas meu corpo é de um ômega, como.... como posso não ficar tão...  
-Molhado? -A palavra o fazia querer corar.  
-É.  
-Não se preocupe, vou cuidar disso. -Afinal, queria cuidar disso a um longo tempo.  
-Estou esperando. -Riu e apertou sua bunda com força.  
-Ômega atrevido. -Sorriu.  
Sam achava que Dean tinha a bunda mais incrível que já viu, as nádegas eram redondas e tão firmes, podia sentir sua mancha lambuzando entre elas, conteve a vontade de jogar o outro de quatro e chupá-lo todo, esperançosamente haveria outras oportunidades.  
-Hum... -O ômega se remexeu com as mãos em sua bunda. -Vai ficar só tocando Sam?  
-Poderia passar horas só tocando.  
-Não mesmo, eu já estou dolorido. -Se não tirasse logo a boxe seu pênis acabaria a rasgando de tão duro que estava.  
-Ok, ok. -Sam pegou a cintura da roupa íntima e a puxou com força, o som de pano rasgando nunca foi tão sexy antes.  
-Ei!  
-Tirar dava muito trabalho. -Quis retrucar novamente, mas as mãos grandes já estavam o tocando novamente, abrindo suas bochechas e acariciando seu buraco.  
-Há... -Mordeu o lábio inferior ao se sentir apertando ansioso, querendo algo dentro, era tão vergonhoso... não teve tempo para pensar nas coisas embarasosas que seu corpo fazia.  
-Uau, você está tão molhado... -O maior empurrou um dedo contra o buraco encharcado e se sentiu sendo sugado.  
Já havia estado dentro de Dean antes, mas seu cérebro nublado pelo calor não conseguia se recordar da sensação corretamente, se havia se sentido tão quente e molhado quanto seus dedos estavam se sentindo agora, devia ter parecido o céu. Parecia pronto para levar o que fosse, levara seus dedos como se não fossem nada! Logo a mancha estava pingando por seu pulso e os gemidos contidos do loiro o deixava dividido entre provocá-lo mais ou dar aquilo que ambos queriam.  
-Droga Sam... HÁ! -Grunhiu quando os dedos acariciaram aquele feixe de nervos especial dentro de si, o pequeno (Grande) bastardo estava gostando de vê-lo choramingando. -Sa... Samuel! A...Ande logo ou... ou vou procurar alguém que faça.  
-... -Os dedos foram repentinamente tirados, o deixando completamente vazio.  
-Hun!? -Algo duro e grosso foi pressionado no lugar, suas coxas o levantaram um pouco para se encaixar melhor.  
-Como se eu fosse deixar isso acontecer Dean. -Vermelho Alfa no dourado Ômega, ambos gemeram juntos quando Dean se sentou de uma vez no pênis alheio. -Merda Dean!  
-Sammy! Arf... arf... -A sensação de ser preenchido com algo tão grande o fazia tremer da cabeça aos pés, seu fôlego desapereceu e gemeu mudo, era... Era tão bom.  
-D-Dean? -O próprio Sam estava ofegante, o calor ao redor de si era incrível, mil vezes melhor do que imaginara. -Tudo bem? Dói?  
-Não... -Afinal era um ômega, seu corpo se ajustaria. -Só... Só...  
-Cheio? -Odiava como o cérebro esperto do irmão sempre achava as palavras certo.  
-É.  
-Isso é bom.  
-Hum... -Ficou alguns segundos sentado, sem se mover, apenas sentindo o quão esticado estava.  
-Dean, se você não se mexer eu vou enlouquecer. -E lá ia os olhos de cachorrinho.  
-Peça Sam. -Rebolou. -Peça com jeitinho.  
-Dean... -Isso podia parecer estranho, não eram os alfas que pediam, eram os ômegas, não eram os ômegas que ficavam por cima no sexo, mesmo que fosse na posição cowboy, mas quem se importava? Eles cresceram em motéis baratos e caçando monstros, estavam tão longe da normalidade quanto podiam estar. -Por favor Dean! -Choramingou. -Mexa-se, por favor!  
-Bom garoto. -Se levantou um pouco apenas para se deixar cair novamente.  
-Urgh! Dean! -E então começaram.  
A cama rangendo, os corpos se tocando, Dean cavalgava cada vez mais rápido, não se importando se estava parecendo desesperado, tudo que importava era a sensação do pênis de Sam lhe acertando em todos os lugares certos. Seus mamilos sendo chupados e mordidos, as mãos quentes de Sam apertando sua bunda e deixando marcas que definitivamente estariam lá ao amanhecer, puxando seu quadril e o estocando como se não houvesse amanhã! A voz de Sam dizendo seu nome, o cheiro de Sam nublando sua mente como nenhum outro Alfa era capaz de fazer. Sam, Sam, Sam! Tudo que importava era Sam, tudo que tinha e que precisava era Sam!  
-SAM! HAA! M-MAIS FORTE!  
-Dean! I...Isso é tão bom! -O maior inverteu as posições, colocando as pernas musculosas do outro sobre seus ombros e acelerando mais.  
-Droga Sam! T... Tão bom! -Os choramingos do ômega só o deixava mais excitado, se inclinou para morder e chupar cada pedaço de pele disponível.  
As investidas cada vez mais rápidas e fortes, o cheiro de ambos misturados numa perfeita sincronia, Dean não havia ido até ali para fazer sexo com Sam, mas não estava arrependido, e Sam sabia que após aquilo, as coisas continuariam como sempre. Ele voltaria para a Jess e para a Universidade, mas enquanto ainda tinha Dean em seus braços, se afogaria no cheiro de torta de maçã e mel.  
-Dean, e...eu vou te dar um nó. -"Eu não sou um ômega que leva nó", as palavras queimavam na cabeça do mais velho, mas não conseguia se importar com isso no momento.  
-Vá...HAA! Vá em frente S...Sammy! -Sentia as bolas batendo em sua bunda a cada investida, o começo do nó pegando a borda de Dean e saindo novamente num som molhado e desleixado, ambos gemiam alto.  
Sam saiu de dentro dele respirando pesadamente.  
-F... Fique de quatro ou vai ser desconfortável te dar um nó.  
-Bastardo... -Suas coxas tremeram quando se colocou na posição e o outro voltou a bater em si. -HAA! Hun!  
-D...Dean! Ha! -Era algo instintivo, aquela era a pose de acasalamento, seus instintos primitivos os deixavam mais excitados.  
Lambeu a nuca de Dean, onde ficaria a marca de acasalamento e foi automático, o buraco do ômega se contraiu com força ao seu redor, Sam gemeu alto e seu nó finalmente os trancou juntos, disparando sua carga dentro dele, sentiu o corpo em seus braços tremer, indicando que também viera.  
-HA! -A sensação do nó de seu irmão esfregando e o abrindo o fazia soltar outro jato de sêmen, ele estava ficando tão cheio...  
Caíram exaustos ao lado um do outro, se aconchegaram de conchinha, estavam cansados demais para pensar que era estranho, ou talvez fosse a negação. Afinal, Dean nunca admitiria que gostava de ficar de conchinha.  
-Hum... -Sam estava distribuindo beijos carinhosos em seu ombro, como se fossem um casal depois de uma rodada de sexo apaixonado. Sexo apaixonado era a única coisa certa naquele contexto.  
-... -Se remexeu nos braços do irmão, o moreno sempre foi tão quente, andara tão preocupado e tenso nas últimos semanas... estar tão perto do outro o ajudava a relaxar, riu um pouco do quão esteriótipo ômega aquilo soava.  
-O que foi?  
-Nada, só pensando que eu pareço bem ômega agora.  
-Bem, você está com com um nó...  
-Não é isso seu idiota.  
-Eu sei, e você sabe que não tem nada de errado certo?  
-...Eu sei... -Apesar das palavras não tinha tanta certeza. -Acho que você tem razão Sam.  
-Sobre o que?  
-Sobre ser meu Alfa...Sempre foi so você. -Mas aquilo não mudava nada.  
-Pra mim também Dean, sempre foi só você.  
\- Cala a boca Sammy, sem momento de filmes de garota. Vamos dormir. -Sam revirou os olhos.  
-Boa noite idiota.  
-Noite vadia.  
Fecharam os olhos e se deixaram dormir, aproveitando o calor temporário um do outro, quando acordassem estariam num outro dia.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando acordou o quarto estava vazio, ainda havia o cheiro de maçã e mel no ambiente, mas sem sinal de Dean. sua cabeça doía um pouco, mas não estava de ressaca. Uau, fazia tempo desde que estivera num quarto de motel como aquele. Não sentia nem um pouco de saudade, era melhor tomar um banho.  
Agora na luz do sol as imagens de ontem à noite voltavam para ele. Ligou o chuveiro e entrou debaixo da água. Havia mesmo dado um soco em Ches? Ótimo, agora pensariam que ele era estranho, bem a culpa foi dele por ter tentado drogar seu irmão. E Jess... Ele rosnou para ela e sumiu sem dar explicações, droga... por que Dean sempre o fazia perder a cabeça?  
Falando em Dean, a noite anterior foi.... maravilhosa. Havia sido quase como sempre imaginou. Ambos não pensaram em nada e apenas se entregaram, saber que ele o queria tanto quanto ele, o deixava aliviado feliz, mesmo que não mudasse nada.  
-... -Desligou o chuveiro e saiu.  
Dean havia ido até ali por um motivo, e definitivamente não foi para matar a saudade. Pensar naquilo lhe daria uma bela dor de cabeça, belo jeito de começar o fim de semana.  
-Há... -Se sentou na beirada da cama e pegou o celular, antes que pudesse digitar algo, um bilhete sobre a cômoda atraiu sua atenção.  
"Fui buscar comida Bela Adormecida"

Dean

"Comida", com certeza algo gorduroso e pouco saudável como sempre. Olhou em volta. Linhas de sal nas portas e janelas, mas fora isso o quarto estava meio arrumado. Provavelmente havia algumas armas escondidas por aí, por isso que quis escapar de tudo, ninguém merecia viver cercado de medos e paranóias, Deus, ele precisava ligar para Jess, era um completo idiota! Não deveria ter feito aquilo, ela não merecia ser traída, e a pior parte é que não se arrependia.  
"SETE LIGAÇÕES PERDIDAS" - JESS  
-... -Clicou no botão "retornar" e esperou.

-Até que em fim Sam! -Ótimo, ela estava irritada, quem poderia culpá-la?  
-Oi Jess.  
-Não me venha com esse: "oi Jess", onde você está? -Esfregou o rosto, dizer "num motel" não parecia legal.  
-Estou com o Dean.  
-Com seu irmão?  
-É.  
-Tudo bem, o que te deu pra você socar o Ches daquele jeito?  
-Eu...  
-Nem me venha dizer que foi culpa do álcool! Você bebeu umas, mas não o suficiente pra sair arrumando briga!  
-Ele... Eu vi ele colocando alguma coisa na bebida do meu irmão e acabei surtando.  
-O que? Tem certeza?  
-Tenho. Olha, eu sei que não devia ter batido nele. -Deveria tê-lo massacrado. -Mas quando o vi batizando a cerveja do Dean, eu só... fiquei furioso.  
-Não, eu entendo. É normal você se sentir protetor quando alguém da sua família e um ômega. Ele está bem? -Há, Jéssica era boa demais pra ele.  
-Está sim, ele saiu pra comprar comida.  
-Então vocês se entenderam? -Não diria isso, continuavam mais bagunçados do que nunca, talvez agora mais ainda.  
-Não sei se vamos. É... É tão confuso Jess.  
-Sam, as coisas vão melhorar entre vocês.  
-Espero que sim.  
-Então, quando vai voltar pra casa?  
-Há, talvez depois do café da manhã. -A porta se abriu e Dean entrou, fez um gesto pra ele ficar quieto.  
-Ok, estava pensando em irmos no cinema, ou podemos ficar em casa na Netflix. -Deu um sorriso fraco, sua cabeça não podia estar mais distante dos planos de casais.  
-Pode ser, decidimos quando eu voltar.  
-Então tá.  
-Jess, você não está brava?  
-Eu estava, mas sei como seu irmão é importante pra você, não acredito que o Ches tentou drogá-lo, isso é crime.  
-É, ele é um idiota, mas me desculpe por ter saído sem dizer nada.  
-Não se preocupe, você pode me compensar depois. -Riu.  
-Vou fazer isso.  
-Eu te amo Sam.  
-Eu também te amo Jess. -Se perguntou se ela podia sentir o quão vazia suas palavras soavam. -Preciso desligar agora.  
-Tudo bem, tchau.  
-Tchau. -Desligou.

-Sua namorada?

-É. -Olhou para o loiro que começou a vasculhar as sacolas, como o esperado, eram hambúrguers.  
-Toma, café da manhã.  
-Isso não é saudavél Dean.  
-Quem liga? -Revirou os olhos,, mas o pegou de todo jeito. -Então, ela ficou chateada por você ter rosnado pra ela ontem?  
-Não, está tudo bem.  
-Que bom.  
-É.  
Ambos comeram em silêncio, o motel, os hambúrguers, os dois ali, sentados juntos, com o cheiro deles se misturando, era tão familiar.  
-Você está usando bloqueadores de cheiro hoje. -Dean concordou e respondeu com a boca cheia.  
-Sim, cansei de poder sentir meu próprio cheiro.  
-Sei.  
-Quer torta? -Sorriu involuntariamente ao ver o doce que era puxado de uma das sacolas, seu irmão realmemte não mudava.  
-Não obrigado.  
-Não sabe o que está perdendo. Hun...Tão bom... -Sam se forçou a desviar o olhar, por Deus, como ele podia se sentir excitado ao ver alguém comendo torta?! A culpa era do outro soltando aqueles suspiros e gemidos, droga... A noite anterior estava muito fresca em seu cérebro.  
-Pare de ser estranho cara, é só uma torta.  
-Não é so uma torta, é um pedacinho do céu. -Não, colocar o nariz no pescoço dele era um pedacinho do céu.  
-Certo.  
-Termina logo de comer que eu vou te levar de volta pra sua namoradinha.  
-Ciúmes Dean?  
-Do meu irmão caçula? Sempre. -Se entreolharam por alguns segundos.  
-A Jéssica é uma garota legal.  
-Percebi, bem compreensiva.  
-É. -O moreno não fazia ideia do que estava tentando dizer.  
-Já terminou? Eu tenho que sair daqui até o meio-dia.  
-Vai embora hoje?  
-Vou.  
-Ok.  
-Ok.  
Seem dizer mais nada estranho, eles saíram do Motel e entraram no Impala.  
-...  
-...  
-...  
-... -O silêncio nunca o incomodou, mas havia acabado de trair sua namorada e estava se sentindo culpado por não se sentir culpado, e Dean nunca ficava quieto durante muito tempo, o que não estava o ajudando. -Liga a música.  
-Depois não reclama. -Logo o som de Black Sabbath enchia o carro.  
-Ainda com isso? Estamos nos anos 2000 cara.  
-Haha, meu carro, minhas regras. -Outro coisa nostálgica.  
-Tudo bem Dean, tudo bem. -Ao menos a música preenchia um pouco do silêncio entre eles, e os distraia de seus próprios pensamentos.  
O Impala parou em frente à casa que dividia com Jéssica, nenhum deles fez o menor movimento pra sair. Dean encarava fixamente a paisagem a sua frente, uma postura séria, o único cheiro de maça e mel que restava era o que estava em suas roupas, Sam se sentia um pouco nervoso, mas não dava mais pra ignorar.  
-Dean?  
-...  
-Por que você veio atrás de mim?  
-...Papai não tem vindo pra casa á alguns dias.  
-Ele deve estar bebendo por aí, ele vai voltar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
-Ele está caçando, e não volta pra casa á alguns dias. -As palavras pesaram.  
-...E o que você quer que eu faça?  
-Preciso de ajuda. -Sam respirou fundo e olhou pela janela. -Para o achar.  
-...E o que espera? Que eu caía na estrada com você? Não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso. Se lembra dos Portões do demônio em Clifton? É isso que o papai faz, some e fica bem. -Dean balançou a cabeça, tinha certeza de que seria assim.  
-Não dessa vez, algo está errado, eu sinto isso.  
-Sente isso? Por que? Porque ele é o alfa da matilha? -Ótimo, lá iam ficar irritados de novo.  
-Porque é nosso pai seu idiota! Eu sei quando tem algo errado, vai me ajudar ou não?  
-Não.  
-Por que? -Porque ele queria uma vida normal, e não ia jogar tudo pro alto por causa de algo assim.  
-Prometi não caçar nunca mais.  
-... Não era tão ruim. -Uma risada irônica escapou de seus lábios do mais alto.  
-É? Quando eu disse pro papai que tinha medo da coisa no armário ele me deu uma arma.  
-E o que ele deveria ter feito?  
-Eu tinha 9 anos! Ele deveria ter dito pra mim não ter medo!  
-Mas tem que ter! Você sabe o que tem lá! -Os ânimos já esquentavam novamente, era como um ciclo vicioso. Se aconchegar no pescoço de Dean e cinco minutos depois estarem brigando por causa de John.  
-O papai está obcecado pra achar o que matou a mamãe, acha que ela iria querer essa vida pra nós? -Dean rosnou.  
-Cale a boca.  
-Nós fomos criados como guerreiros.  
-E o que vai fazer? Viver uma vida normal e feliz? -O tom de voz era irônico, o que não o ajudou nem um pouco a diminuir a raiva.  
-Eu só queria ir para faculdade, e fiz isso. Tenho uma vida segura agora.  
-Longe de nós.  
-Foi ele quem me disse pra sair e não voltar mais, é o que estou fazendo.  
-É, eu reparei, mas agora o papai está encrencado, isso é se não estiver morto. Pode ser algo de matilha ou o que for, mas eu sei que tem algo errado Sam. -Os olhos verdes lhe olharam implorando. -Não posso fazer isso sozinho.  
-Você pode.  
-Mas não quero.  
-... -Sam fechou os olhos e suspirou, agora entendia porque estava usando supressores, não queria que seu cheiro o afetasse na decisão, era algo muito nobre dele.  
Não queria ir, não queria ver John nem nada assim, só queria continuar sua vida, bem, ele queria que Dean fosse seu ômega também. Nunca conseguia o que queria.  
-Por favor cara, em dois anos eu nunca te pedi nada. Preciso de você comigo nessa.  
-...O que ele estava caçando? -Dean deu um pequeno sorriso, podia estar sendo convencido, mas a partir dali já sabia que estava feito


End file.
